Two weeks notice
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: Sets at season 5, right after Sara tells Grissom about how she ended up in foster care. G/S romance, a lot of friendship with the team in the way to sara's recovery from her past.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Obviously, I don't own CSI. If I did, the entire dast would be still the same, with no leavings, deaths, or wathever.

Anyway…This story sets up at the fifth season, after the episode where Sara tells Grissom about her past. Yes, it's another " what if…" fic, but hey… give it a try. I always tought that Grissom could have handle the situation Better, if you know what I mean… and I've always felt that the rest of the team should know about the true.

Please, Review!

CHAPTER 1- INSIGHTS

When I once again keep thinking back about how and when it started, the answer always comes quick and clear as water. And the very rare people that really know me also know that I'm all about evidence, and not simple conjecturations and maybes. In fact, many of my co workers, at sometime of our long partnership, have eventually come to be annoyed by the famous Gil Grissom antics and weirdness. Probably Cath was the one that had most confronted me about it. But heck, that woman is one of the few persons in the world who can dance over my head and still get away with it. Of course we had ours disagreements, both personal ( even when she used to say " What personal, Gil?") and professional.

And it was actually with a professional problem ( at least this is what most of the lab think anyway. But Me and my team now know that there was so much more) that everything started.

It was a hard case. It's always hard when it comes to children, anyway. That time, it was no different. Except that the alleged child was a foster one. Now, I've had already realized some time ago that cases like that had a very strong effect on Sara. When times like this came, my usually easygoing and professional girl ( forgive for the girl word, but she was my girl since that blessed seminary in San Francisco, no matter how much I've denied and told her that no, we would never have anything more in common than our jobs).

But I'm getting ahead of the story. What I was saying is that I knew that Sara didn't react well when it came about two things: Domestic and women abuse, and cases envolving foster kids. She, of course, would never admit it, much less tell me or anyone ( and believe me, we tried sometimes) what exactly bottered her so much besides the obvious gruesome stuff of our jobs. However, if you know Sara Sidle, then you also know that she would dismiss your question easily with some blabbering about justice and a joke. At the worst scenario, she would be somewhat rude or snap at the suspect before getting out of the she would never whimper, complain or try to share the problem.

I will admit that many times I've left Sara out of big cases with what she angrily called dull duty, or would dismiss some of her ideas. At the time, I didn't give it much thought about my reasons. But the truth is,in my awkward,crazy way, I wanted to protect her of the most horrible things that could come. Being a man with no social skills at all, I never realized how hurtful it must have been for her, specially because _she is a brilliant professional._ That was what drawned her to me in the first place in san Francisco. Her questions, the twinckle in her eyes as she learned and took notes, the way she approached me in a bee line after my seminary with so many more question that lead us to a very long and pleasant dinner and a even more wonderful friendship. That was why, after the Holly Gribbs case, I took the opportunity to call her to do her own investigation, and later, to stay and complete the team. And she did without a wink of hesitation. And even knowing all of this about her competence, I would sometimes dismiss her eagerness and look at the other side when her brown eyes tried to questionate me. She had even solved more than 100 cases by the first time she set feet in Las Vegas, being already a level 3 CSI in san Francisco. Nicky had just earned this position. A little time later, I've decided that Warrick should go by the same way. Of course she also became a level 3. But because she arrived last at the time, seniority took its place. And I didn't ever asked her how she felt about it. I simply let her be and do her amazing job, watched she become a true member of our shift, watched her relashionship grow with each of us. It amused me to see her and Nicky together, cracking jokes and pretending to flirt at first, until finally settling down as some sibling thing. It warmed me to see that, even after the things she had to report about Warrick and the first bad impressions, they managed to sit down at the common room and talk for hours. It warmed me the way Warrick became protective about her. And even the small and not well hidden crush that Greg held for her for so long gave me some happiness( not only this,of course. Now that I'm being honest, the green eyed monster attacked me silently several times.), for it was impossible not to get a little lost in that huge smile of hers at Greg's feeble attempts. There was also Brass, someone that, despite not being exactly a CSI anymore, was part of the glue which kept us together. He too, had a soft spot on Sara, and eventually I caught him calling her "kiddo" or "Little girl".

And then, of course, there was Catherine. I knew she wasn't very happy when I first announced that Sara was coming. Being the amazingly sharp woman that she is, she must have sensed even then that my reasons to want Sara here weren't all completely professional( And believe when I say that Cath isn't smooth at all about this subject. Many yimes I was called loudly by her voice an asshole for not making a move at Sara.). And of course, she didn't want anyone snooping around and in her opinion finding a way to end with Warrick oh, after this was overcame, what a pair they did. I'm not going to say that they always agreed or so, for they are both way too strongheaded on their own way. Yes, there has been some Homeric fights between the two of them from time to time. But in the end, they were the girl gang, and if one needed some back up, wether if it was against someone from outside or one of us boys, the other was there. Catherine worried about Sara as an older sister would, patting her in the shoulder when sensing that something was bothering her friend,annoying her to use more make up and provocative clothing, worrying about her constant imnsonia,sometimes even telling her that she was too thin and needed to eat more ( I can actually recall this one time when Cath brought her a meat sandwich and tried to make Sara eat it telling she needed more protein. And being the sweet creature that my Sara is, even if people don't see this in her, she actually tried to eat it, until nausea came over and she had a super run to the bathroom. I still can also remember Cath apologizing profusely for not respecting her vegetarian way of life .). AS for sara, she was also there for cath. She would jump at someone's jugular if our friend's past as a dancer were used in any kind of pejorative way or made someone question Cath's habillities as a CSI. Sara Would worry about Lindsey just like the rest of us, remembering her birthdays, listening to Cath's worries about her daughter's behavior while growing up, and so on. I guess what I'm really trying to say here is that we were a team, a family. Or at least I thought so. I guess that under the surface, we didn't get the time to really, really know things about Sara until she actually broke by herself. We just assumed that the cases that got into her nerves happened because she was sensitive and feminist, and anything that messed with those things would piss her of. If only we knew…

And then, it finally came the day. Cath had just been promoted to boss of day shift. Ecklie was now the alleged boss of us all. And then, the foster kid happened.

When you work with things like this, you have to develop sometimes a certain way to get and do things. Each professional has it own. Sara had hers, and she used it, simple as that. She may had exacerbated, but back then, nobody knew that she was just too close to home to take care of her own actions. Being the one in charge on that case, Catherine felt that Sara's approach was wrong and told her so. It was just like adding a drop of a powerful explosive in a long prepared mine. In last than one minute, sara was roughly reminding Cath that she herself had used her own way sometimes,including her attributes at the case of that sick murderer that felt so atracked to cath that decided to get any information only to her. As an old friend, I knew far too well how awfull cath had felt about that, specially because it was sara's case by the beginning. So, my guess was that Cath, being herself also a very explosive woman reprehended Sara by this behavior. I truly believe that the happening would have soon subdued after a few harsh words between those two and some hours of late tension until they both pretended that it didn't happened, as they ususally is, if the one and only Conrad Ecklie, shining with pride with his newfound power position, hadn't appeared to witness that argument.

And that's when all hell broke loose. Being the obnoxious creature that he is, Ecklie cares about two thins in the world: His own ass and the ass kissing of the ones above your alleged position. And Sara, instead of being kissing the day shift department's boss ass, was indeed questioning her methods of working in front of everyone. And Catherine wasn't happy with Sara's attitude either. Of course, her motives were far different than Ecklie's. But yes, Cath did felt that she deserved more respect from sara. And she did, indeed. Even sara, if she was in her normal state of mind, would recognize it in some way. But no one had any a idea of the feelings that were awakening inside her, the pain, the hurt, hatre. As for cath, she needed to consolidate her position, and for that, she needed to be tough and punish such attitude. You see, Cath took no pleasure on this. But Ecklie was more than happy to suspend Sara and demand a formal sorry for Catherine, all the department and an entire evaluation made by me to decide if sara should still be working with us be the end of this.

I can still remember Sara's face by Ecklie's words, and I'm sure that she was ready to jump into his neck. But more than that, I could see the hurt in her eyes by looking into Cath's and fiding no disagreement with Conrad.

(---------------------------)

It turned up that it wasn't very hard to make Sara speak to me after she just left the lab. I did what I never had the nerve to do. I knocked by her door and in less than a second I was sitting besides her . And I did what I've should have done by the first time I had noticed her reactions with such cases. I asked her what made her that way. Except, I wasn't ready for her answer.

I heard in horror while she described her life with an abusive father, so abusive that ended up killed by her own mother's hands, covering the house in blood. I heard her say that, after the crime, she was in foster care. In the past, I've already heard her saying about how horrible foster care could be. But even now, while she shakily described her fatrher's murderer, she stoped after the part where her mother was taken by the police and she was taken by social service. No word about what happened during the next years were pronounced, and by the time , I just thought that Sara was already too worned up for telling me such an horrid event. For the first time in my life, I saw Sara Sidle completely vulnerable, crying and sobbing so hard that I was a afraid she would hyperventilate. I touched her slightly, and made my first unworthy of forgiviness mistake that night. I didn't hug her. I didn't conforted her as any normal human been would.

She cried and cried, eventually falling asleep from pure tiredeness. And then, I did the worst mistake.

I laid her down on the couch, covered her up and left her. Alone with her ghosts.

(---------------------------------)

Crimes didn't stop happening while I was at Sara's, so I managed to get back to the lab. I avoided the inquisitives looks and questions full of worries of my boys, I ignored Ecklie's demands for me to let Sara go ( like hell that would happen), I dodged every attempt of Catherine to talk about that. I was still in shock with my girl's sad story.

By the end of the shift,with everyone,includind Cath, staring at me as if I could pull a solution from a magical hat all of a sudden, I was seriously considering what to do next: Go back to sara's? Call her? Share with the team the true? Punch Ecklie?

I didn't have to make any decision. My cell rang, and her rough voice filled my brain. I realized that I wasn't even breathing rightly.

" Hi, Sara. I was just thinking about calling you. How…?"- Her breathing was fast and shallow, and I immediately realized that she was crying again. Or maybe, she was_ still_ crying. " Sara? Honey?" If the attention was already on me by the first time I said her name, now everyone was mouth agape my the caressing word that came out of my lips. But right then, that sllipering moment didn't matter at all. In the past, I've used some warm words for her. But it was rare and ultimate, only when times were really hard. Like the time the lab exploded. But this time, I realized that no smiles were coming up of our friends lips, only frowns and worried stares.

" Gris…I'm quiting. I'm calling you to give my two weeks notice." Her voice was actually highpitched with the sobs, and I could barely understand what she was saying. And before I could say something back, she was gone. She hung her cell phone up and left me staring at mine in shock, until Greg carefully pocked me with a chopstick.

" Dude, you are white as a sheet. Is Sara ok?" Greg echoed everyone thoughts, even Cath's which rage had considerly subdued by now.

´´ Sara just quit."

My words were like a bombshell. First, that was the amazing silence. Then, Warrick started to curse, Nick immediately rose from his seat ready to go and fetch Sara, Greg mumbled something about killing Ecklie while giving sideways glances to Catherine. And Cath…well, I think that she just went in shock, for she just stood, wide eyed to me and my cell phone. But there was no time for reaction, for now the common room phone was ringing like tomorrow would never come. Not knowing what else to do, I picked it up.

" Grissom."

"_Dr. Gilbert Grissom?"_ The distance sound of a woman's voice came to my ears, and I have the distinctive impression that she was angry.

" Yes, that me. Who is calling?"

" _Just the girl that is going to fly all the way from south America to slice yours and your friend throats, you darn dumb ass. What the hell did you do to Sara?"_ Yes, the voice was definetly angry. But she was angry for Sara.

" I'm sorry, How did you get the receptionist to pass you to this private number? And more importantly, what do you know about Sara?"

" _Oh, why don't you try and find out, Sherlock? Maybe What I know about Sara is that she've just called me five minutes ago crying outloud and saying she was going to quit the job she loves so much. And believe me, to make sara cry, it got to be very serious. So, be a darling and put me in a way that everyone in this commom room of yours can hear me, will you?Is everybody there?" _

Something in that woman's voice told me that she could fill all the empty spaces. Told me that there was someone that knew the Sara Sidle that I myself was just beginning to discover. That woman also cared deeply for Sara, wathever their relationship was. So, I pressed the live voice buttom, and soon that powerful voice was thundering over us all.

" _What the heck did you people do to my sister?I want to hear from you,cause I already got her side of the story. And by the way, Mr. Grissom…YOU DO NOT LEAVE SARA ALONE AFTER SHE POURS HER STORY INTO YOUR HANDS AND CRIES HERSERLF UNTIL SLEEP FROM PURE EXHAUSTION. Dude, you left her alone withou knowing half of everything!_ _And Catherine? With all due respect, you are a blonde bitch if you are in some agreement with that evil bald spawn named here was I so happy thinking that Sara had finally found friends and a home."_

_TBC… _


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : If only I owned CSI…

Thank you so much for your reviews!

CHAPTER 2 – FAMILY DOES NOT MEAN BLOOD

For a moment, I thought that we all were trapped in some kind of wicked dream, where Sara Sidle had just quit, all my team (including me) had no a idea of what to do next, and a crazy and positively furious woman was yelling at us by the phone defending her sister, wondering if Sara ever had any friends or caring at the lab. It felt like we were at some Lewis Carrol story, to be true. So Surreal and full of twists that it made somewhat impossible to keep p with the events. But it was a fast and sweet second to imagine that nothing of that was real, for the phone was indeed talking with all of us and my memory was way to fresh to still remember every word of Sara. And then, it struck me.

" Wait a minute. Sara's is an only 've just told me that. She doesn't have a sister." I remembered that I've started to eye the phone suspiciously, as if the person on the other side of the line could actually materialize in front of us all and give a piece of her mind live and in pure flesh. Instead, I was greeted with a sad laughter, with a slight mockering tune as well.

" _Oh, so you were listening some of the things Sara said. Good for you, makes me want to phisically hurt you a little less._ _Yes, Sara was an only child, biologicaly speaking,Mr. All scientific stuff. But dude, FOSTER CARE. After this tiny, little event on someone's life(_ and there was the mocking and sarcasm)_, things kind of change, you know?Puts you under some perspective. If you don't know anything about the system, learn this: Sometimes, if you want to survive, you have to hang on and rely in someone else in order to endure everything that can happens in hell,aka foster care. And that's what Sara and I did, Ok? We found each other, as a way of then, we never let the other go. So, I'm her sister in a way that is actually much mote profound than if we've were born by the same womb. 'Cause we've made that choice by that enough for you?"_

I could actually feel the blood leave my face. What in the name of Lord Sara had to endure in foster care? What those two girls, alone in a place where no one else is worried about you, had to pass trhought and lean into each other? But my line of thought was hastily interrupted, for the shock was stamped in everyone else,s face. But no shock was bigger than Catherine's, who actually cursed outloud and almost brabbed the phone.

" _Wait. Wait. Sara was a foster kid?" _My old friend's voice was so full of emotion that was hard to actually separate how many feelings were there. " Danm it. That explains a lot." Cath spoke more to herself than anything, but oh, the woman on the other side was a sharp one.

" _It gives you something to think it, doesn't Catherine?" _Sara's sister sounded somewhat tired now, managing to subdue the previous rage in her words. As for cath, everyone of us could see the impact those information were having on her. Her face was a shadow, and I could see her eyes rememoring every single words and gestures of the previous hours that resulted on Sara's ultimate suspension.

" Why didn't she say something?" Cath's voice was even, nevertheless we all could see the regret in her face. If only time could come back.

" _Why didn't you ever asked her something?"_ Silent fell after this simple, but so full of meaning question that came from the phone. After all, you really stopped and started looking for answers, that would be the core and first question, right? Why didn't any of us, after more than five years of convivence, never took the time to ask Sara what had happened in her life to make her act the way she did sometimes? Surely, there were times that all of us had detected some stress in her voice after a particular case, a silent sadness in her eyes, followed by a hardened expression and a quick getting away. She was the only one of us that never shared a single word of her past. No child memories or games, only a silence that never broke. So many times, in this very common room, one of the boys or Cath would start telling something funny, or scaring,or lessons about their own tender age. Even me, being so introspective, had found myself sharing something from time to time. But my girl? Never. Not a single word. She would listen to our stories politely, she would laugh with us, but when it came about her, we all suddenly realized that we didn't have anything. At the very least, she would say something about college, and still that was so little information in there. And I could now see by the frown in everyone's face that we were considering Sara's sister question. How come, indeed, we've never asked?

" Did you know about that, Gris? This foster care thing, I mean." Nicky Texan's smooth accent filled the room, but there was no acusattion in it. I shook my head sadly, my mind screaming more and more repeatedly to get the hell out of there and come back to sara.

" Not until today, a few hours ago. I went to her home after today's events, and she told me."

" _Yes, and still you walked away and left her by herself._ _Way to go, Grissom . Do you have any a idea of what those memories are doing to my sister right now? Do you have any a idea about how hard it was for her to tell you everything she did? Jeez, I know you are an intelligent man. Did you seriously believed that she would be ok by just having a chitchat with you? Those were very well suppressed memories, Grissom. Today was like a trigger for them to start surfacing. As a trained scientist, you sure know the effects those kind of remembrances have on someone,I'm sure you do. Don't you see? That was just the beginning. Now that the door has been opened, everything will start to come back. And believe me, it doensn't get prettier than what you've already heard. Can you understand my worry now?" _She seemed to be crying. And I cringed myself as I made a picture of what else could have happened, as all eyes were settled again on me.

" Gris…what the hell is she talking about? What's so wrong with Sara, man?" Warrick voiced the question filling all the team mind, and all I could do was to gaze at them, and at the phone.

" I have to go. I have to come back there. She can't be alone." I didn't know with I was talking anymore, if it was with myself, my friends, the girls on the phone.

" _Yes you do. You, of all people, should know by now. But don't you go waiting for another set of confessions and memories, because she won't hand it to you,at least not for now. You go there, you take care of her, you feed her, you do everything that she needs to be taken care. Sara is a strongheaded, stubborn woman, and that's just the way she had to become in order to survive and stay sane. But that doesn't mean she needs no one. It's quite the opposite. Listen, all of you…I know that I'm not making much sense right now, and that I've been harsh and maybe unfair. After all, there's no way you could now what's happening or had happened,if Sara never said a word. But understand that, when it comes about my sister, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her, even if this means yell at people I don't know, but that she loves. Because believe me, Sara does loves you very much. I can tell by the way she talks about you guys. And I'm sure that she's loved as she wans't, you wouldn't still be here talking to a crazy, unknown woman on the phone. My question is: Do you love her enough to take care of her even when she snap at you all and try to push you away? Because that's what she's already trying to do. The proof is that she just quit from the job where she felt for the first time at home. She will try to shut each of you out, and if you let, she will. Will you fight for her?"_

Ever since all of this happen, when I now think about, I always wish that Lyla ( yes, that's Sara's sister name, I'll give you that. But again, I'm getting ahead of the story) was there to see the look of caring and certain in everyone's face. If she were there, knowing her now so much as I do, she would have started crying and would have jumped all over us with choking hugs and so on. That's just a small part of the unique person she is. But back them, we had no a idea. But continuating, we stared at each other without saying a word, because it wasn't necessary. Yes, we would do anything to have Sara back, and this time with no secrets, with all the cards on the table, no matter how much time it would take. The fight, for all that mattered for us, had already started. It was Greg who broke the silence, a small boyish smile crepting over his face.

" You can count us in, oh almighty nameless voice on the phone. The force is already with us." For the first time on that long conversation, a true and crystalline laught came across the phone.

" _Oh, that got to be Greg Sanders. May I say I've always liked you? Very well, young Jedi. The force is indeed with us all. Let's just make sure that it stays with Sara as well. So…look. You guys by now already know this peace of information, the foster care thing. Grissom knows a little more, and that gives him a little advantage to work with my sister. I know that you are all wanting to know all the story, and eventually, this will happen. Even sara knows that by now, because she knows me. She knew that, by the time she called me, I would meddle, because we do it for each other every time since we were little girls. And she knows that, if she doesn't tell you what happened herself, I will, eventually. Just let me set foot there in Vegas. But I'll give her the chance to say by herself , because I won't be able to arrive there for at least a few long days. I'm across the ocean, working in a small and completely deprived of resources villa in south America. Somewhere between the frontier of Amazonia and Colombia. I've already started to move around to get a first plane and get the hell out of here, but that will be only the first of a lot of planes and transportation that I'll have to get until I manage to arrive there. So, what I need you to do until then is…"_

_(----------------------)_

I honestly didn't expect him to be still at my place when I woke up. After five years getting so many reverses from Grissom, I was for sure already used by now. I was actually surprised beyond all beliefs when he first stepped to my door, and that was the core reason I've let him in to be true. I was in shock. Gilbert Grissom was knocking on my door with no apparent reason, except for my outburst and finally suspension from Ecklie. I don't mean to sound unfair or ungrateful, for I knew deep down that Gris would never let Ecklie have what he wanted, meaning me out of the lab. I knew that Gris would stand by my side, if not for me entirely, at least to show that bald peace of garbage that he had no authority in Grissom's opinion. But I've thought that Grissom, being grissom, would just ignore Ecklie's and even Cath's ranting and pretend that nothing had happened, and so, I would be in the team as always. It would be just like always, for I've learnt the hard way that Gris would never took a major interest in me then the one he showed so poorly. Strictly professional, as he had managed to tell me several times, until it hurt so much that I've had simply went numb and learned to pretend that it was fine by me.

So, you can imagine my surprise to see him, of all people, leaning into my door step. Not knowing how to react or even what to think, for my mind was too busy trying to process and suppress the happenings in the lab, I went to my couch and just seat there, not even bothering to see what he would do. And then again, I nearly jumped of my skin when I looked to my side and found his face staring straight into mine, his eyes full of caring and worrying and his voice using that sweet tune that I've only heard a few times in our convivence, asking me what was wrong. And somehow, this time, I wasn't able to stop my mouth of opening and create a life of it's own with words that were so well hidden for a long, long time. It felt like my chest was going to explode as I poured the things that I've fought so hard not to remember. And by the time the tears had started to roll over my face against my will, his hand was there, touching my arm, smoothly, and still firm as if telling me it would be all right. It may sound dull and adolescent, but the fact that Gris was touching me in someway made me cry even harder, because I've longed for his touch for so much time. But not under those cirscunstances. I felt like a freaking waterfall, because I could just not stop the crying and the sobs, and I felt on the verge of passing out. Which it was actually what kind of happened, except that I've felt so tired even to pass out. All I can remember is that my eyes started to feel very heavy, as well as my body, and I felt gentle yet strong hands laying me down on the couch. And then, all went blank, until I woke up a few ours later, covered in my couch blanket and once again, alone.

As I've said, it didn't surprised me that he've left. Still, it hurt. And the memories…the memories were coming back with full force, all of them making my head spin and me wanting to throw up if only I had anything on my stomach. My breathing was fast and shallow, my heart was thundering, and I was shaking like a leaf. Memories are a bitch. Finally, I got so scared and freaked out that I knew that if I didn't start to talk, I would go crazy. So, slowly, I've dialed the number that I know by heart, and when the full of joy " hello" of my baby sister's voice met my ears,I finally broke down. All I wanted was Lyla to do her magic as I've started speaking and crying like someone possessed. Lucky for me, Lyla always managed to understand my words even when they were said with sputtering, coughing, tears and screams. I was very good on understanding hers too in this kind of state. For the two of us, it was, as pathetic and sad it may sound, some kind of second language. The language of our years of fear, hurt and despair, when all we had was each other's ears and confort.

I'll never know how much time We've spent talking over the phone, for the clock seemed as an useless object when me and Lyla were together, even by an ocean of distance. When I finally hung up, I was both scared and reassured. Before I could think too much, I quickly called Grissom and practically choked the hardest words I could say. I quit my job. If you ask me why, I can come up with a million of reasons, as well as none, depending as the way my head will be working by the time. The truth is, I felt neglected and tired, and just the thought of going back to the lab and endure Ecklie's blabbering and worst, another fight with Catherine, made me fell physically ill. Also, I didn't think I could manage the questionating looks that I was meant to receive from Nicky, Warrick, Greg, and so on. They would demand explanations that I sure as hell didn't know how to give or even if I could ever do it. However, I knew that quiting wouldn't make it over, for one simple reason: I've called Lyla. And once you call Lyla the way I did, there's no way out of her hurricane protection and big mouth. By the time I've remembered the way my sister was, there was no coming back. Surely, she had probably managed to use all of her contacts( And that kid has plenty, believe me) to somehow reach Grissom, Cath, the boys, Brass, Sophia, Ecklie,My mailman, the market owner, the xerif, the xerif's dog, the meyer, the meyer's neighboor…you surely know what I mean. Heck, that girl could manage to talk with the Pope himself is she somehow felt it would help me. I knew that my secrets had it days counted, for she was one of the few people that would not even wink with my death menaces to keep her mouth shut. If I didn't come clean with my friends,oh, she would. All it would take were a few days, the time she had to arrive here. Because that's what she would do, I never doubt that. She would come kicking and screaming, but somehow I wasn't entirely sorry that she would do she was coming for me. In my life, very few people would come for me ( at least, that's what I've thought so by then) and fight for me. Despite the fact that I was already feeling mortified by what she would probably do, I can't tell that part of me felt safe just by the image of her thundering way of trying to make my life better.

So, by the second time someone knocked on my door that day, I wasn't surprised at all. Yes, I was dreading the moment, and specially the _who_ that was now asking me to unlock the door and let he in. Because sure, My sweet, crazy and nonsense little sister would not send no one less than the person I most longed and feared at the same time.

Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and opened the door, fiding a deadly serious and somewhat shy Gil Grissom ,grocery bag in hand, gazing fiercly at my for sure red and swollen eyes.

" So, I take it that you've already spoke with my sister then." I didn't waited for him to answer, turning my back and one again making my way to my couch, despite my will to run and lock myself in the bedroom. As I seated, I heard the sound of my door being closed and of his ginger steps following every movement of mine.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey! Thank you for the reviews. For the record once again, I don't own CSI.

And by the way, I know that these first chapters are pretty dark, but I promise that from the nest one, things will be much better. I truly hate too much drama, really. So, you can expect fun, fluff, and all the good stuff.

Oh, and A little translation for an expression that Grissom uses in this chapter: " Suis generis": From latin, it means one of a kind, unique.

CHAPTER 3- TWO WEEKS

I put the groceries bag on her kitchen counter, and walked slowly and carefully to her side, realizing that she jumped slightly when I took my seat.I was truly at a loss. I knew I had to confort her in some kind of way,( Lord knows that Lyla gave us full instructions) but For now, I felt so deceased. Deceased for not being able to see it before, and when it came about Sara sidle, life would never be easy. Not hers. And not mine. My mind was still on Lyla's words telling the rest of us that we didn't know half of sara have been through. And it made my heart actually ache, for what in heavens could have been worse than watch tour own mother stab your father till death? Only One woman across the ocean had the answer besides the one I was fighting to face right now. I suddenly remembered that I haven't still answered Sara's question about having a conversation with her sister.

"Yes. I've talked to Lyla. All the team did, actually." At this statement, Sara groaned. "I still don't know how she managed to track us down so fastly and convince the telephonist to put her on our common room private line." She laughed lightly at my bewilmerent, and it gave me the courage to gaze at her face. It was a sad smile. Nevertheless, you could see some warm feeling in her eyes as she considered the woman that she called sister.

" I'm sure that she didn't have the slightest problem to get that. She has a way with people, to say the minimum." I stared at Sara in amazement, for her voice had became full of what I can only call love, as cheesy as it may sound.

" Well, She made quite an impression at us all, you can be assured of that. She's very… hum. She's…" How could I describe the very little that I've learnt about Sara's baby sister in a way that made her justice?

" Insane? Impossible? Unbelievable? Unstoppable?" I had to laugh at Sara's suggestions, for all of them could actually fit in some of Lyla's way, and I'm telling you just by what I caught by a phone call.

" Well, I was going to say Suis generis. But I guess you have better knowlegement of hers to describe her more accurately." My girl laughed again, this time a little wider, and I felt like floating. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, it had always had a stunning effect on me, one that I've tried to hide for five years now.

" Latin. Very fancy." She raised her eyebrowns in her characteristic way, her lips pursed together. " But it serves her right." I was amazed by the change in her face more and more as we kept talking about her baby sister. I've only had a glimpse of it when she sometimes looked at me actually, but being the silly and strange man that now I know I am, I would look the other side. If only I knew how wonderful it was.

Silence took over us, for now we both knew the reason I was there and the small talk was over. I took a deep breathe and fixed my gaze upon hers, realizing once more how red and puffy they were. I silently cursed myself once again for leaving her.

" Sara. Look…" I could feel her cringe on the couch, and took her hand in mine, truly surprised when she pulled it back. I guess that after years of hearing me rejecting her, she no longer counted with physical contact from my part.

" Don't. Really, Grissom, don't. I can't talk about anything else of my past right now. I know that I'll have to, eventually. If I do not, Lyla will anyway, and by the looks on your face, she had already prettly much promised that, Am I right?" Her voice went to a sad whisper, and all I could do was nod. She sighed heavily, embracing herself, curled like a ball. " That's my sister. Although I can't say that I wouldn't do the same for her. That's just how we are. We had to be back then, and old habits die hard. But honestly, she's maybe the only thing in my life that I would thank God for, if I did believe in It's existence."

" I thought you had some other things that you loved too." I blurted all of a sudden, opening maybe a window to start putting Lyla's plan in action.

" So did I. I'm not saying that I don't love other things. I'm just saying that Lyla is the one that makes me feel blessed. But sure, there are things that are important for me." She looked at me squarely in the eyes, making sure I started to feel heated and flushed. But she immediately retreated, and for a moment I was sure that it was all my imagination.

" What about your work, Sara? I've always thought that you loved it." There. I was getting into one of the points that our little group leaded by Sara's little sister had to work on. She bit her lower lip, curling even more.

" I do." Her voice was barely audible, but even if I still have my hearing problems, I would have listened this time. Because no way I was failing with my girl again.

" Then why did you quit? Why would you do such a thing, if it's one of the best things in your life? You've told me this yourself on the past." She once again rested her amazing brown eyes on me, and what I saw made me cry inside. There was hurt,there was pain There was a sadness that was even hard to look at it. And what she said next shocked me for life.

" Look, it's not like you guys are going to be deprived of someone essential for the lab. Ecklie is going to be thrilled with it, and at least he'll leave you alone for more time. Maybe Catherine will feel better too, I don't know. But anyway, I'm not someone not dispensable like the others are. I've always knew that." I felt like punching myself until loosing conciousness. _Because I knew that she felt that way because of me._ I was the one that always left her on second plane, and I always knew that it hurt her, not only because being me of all people doing it, but because it made her feel as I doubted her capacity to do her job.

"_Sara, that's not true! You are as important to the lab as the others. You are an amazing professional, one of my best CSIs. ever !_ How can you possibly think it otherwise?" But even when I was asking, I knew it.

"_Gee, Gris. Thank you so much for telling me that. After five years._ What made me think otherwise? How about the fact that you've never, ever told me what you just did in all this time? You say it to the others. And don't get me wrong, they are great. But you know what? _So am I._ But I never felt this way. For five years, I've worked my ass so hard, and never heard any kind of reward. I've seen you compliment everybody else work, give them promotions, leaderships at big cases, forgive them their flaws and mistakes. I've seen you even _take cases from my hands and pass to another._ You know, I've never asked you for any favoritism, but I sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated like some kind of burden for the team. Does that clear something about me not feeling exactly very needed Grissom?" And now, she was pissed. And I couldn't take her reason for it.

" Sweetey, you got it all wrong. I know that it wasn't fair from me, but…I just didn't want you to get hurt, or too much evolved, or too tired. I've never doubted your habillitie. If I did, then why would I have asked you to come to Vegas and leave san Francisco?"

" Well, beats the hell of me, honestly. When you asked me to stay I was so happy. Because I kept thinking that hey, you liked my work. You considered me a good CSI. And you know how your opinion was, is still important for me. You, of all people, should know. Heck, I had a _great _position in san Francisco. I was already a level 3 CSI long before you've called. I was actually being considered to a promotion, believe it or not. The head of the department actually tried to convince me to turn your offer down by then. And I didn't, because I was really thrilled about the opportunity of working with you. I really thought that you felt as I was necessary and that I could actually do a good job. And I could have, indeed. Look, Nick, Warrick, Cath, they are all brilliant, and they sure as hell deserve everything they've accomplished and won. But so am I, and so did I. But you never give me the chance. Flash news, Grissom, I don't need your protection. I'm not made of porcelain. In fact, here's a little more information about foster care : If you are not though and hard to fall, you don't make it. And here I am. _I did not need your stupid alleged protection. I needed your trust._ So, yes, I love my job. And I'll continuate with it. Just not here. I'll head back to San Francisco. My former boss made it very clear to me when I left that the doors would always be open for me whenever I change my mind."

" _Sara, you are not quitting, you are not leaving. I'm refusing your request."_ I didn't intend to sound harsh as I did, but just the thought of loosing her was driving me crazy and full of fear.

" What? You can't do that!" her eyes had a dangerous spark of pure rage, and I could feel a storm coming. Yet, I had to be firm.

" I'm already doing it. In fact, not only you are not quitting, I'm also officially taking you out suspension right now. You are expected at the lab tomorrow as always." And now she was staring at me as if I've lost completely my mind.

" Well, that's something that I would really like to see when you talk to Ecklie. And Catherine."

" Ecklie can rant as much as he wants, he can menace as much as he wants to. But he's not touching my people. He knows better than that, for if he tries to kick one of you, I'll just pack my things and leave as well. And believe me, the lab and the ones above him will not be pleased if I do such thing. As for Catherine…" I gingerly touched her hand with my fingertips. She looked at me fiercely, but didn't pulled away. A good, small sign. " She feels awful, sara. She really does. You know far too well that she has a temper. So do you, for that matter. You both said things that you regret, but Catherine feels horrible. But honey, she had no idea…" I clasped my fingers with hers, and for the first time I got a positive response. She clasped back, her eyes staring at our entwined fingers. It was sure a marvelous vision, I had to admit. It felt right.

" And there's where Lyla comes in, isn't it? That big mouth just had to tell everyone. But honestly Gris. She's way manipulating you guys, you realize that, don't you? She's the reason you're here right now, and don't try to deny it. And she will be the reason of a lot of weird things that are going to happen for sure on the next days, because I know my sister very well. But hey, here's a secret: She's not God, you know?" her hand felt so warm and small into mine, and I've managed to caress it with my thumb, while mumbling awakwardly.

" Well, you tell the others that, because I'm pretty sure they think she is. Greg was actually worshiping her voice on the phone by the time I left. And Nicky and Warrick seemed very impressed too. Hell, even cath was nodding to the phone. That kid has got to have some magical powers." It felt good to burst out laughing after such a dense conversation, and we did so with all our powers. And I was still to meet in person what Sara called Hurricane Lyla. After the laughing subdued and the air was way much lighter, I managed to say what I was meant to since I got there.

" Let's make a deal. You asked for your two weeks notice. I'm asking you for just two weeks. Two weeks working again with us, as the team that we are. After this, if you still feel like leaving, I'll give you the two weeks notice. I'll let you go, no hard feelings. But just… just let us try again. All of us. Not only for you and me, but for Nicky, Warrick, cath, Greg, Jim. They all want you right all do. Please, honey. Give us a try to make it better. To make amends." I could feel her hand tightening my fingers, and her eyes welling up. But my girl was not one to break easily. She took a deep breathe and gave me a tiny, but still spectacular smile.

" Okay. I'll try. At least until Lyla gets here, as I'm sure she will. Then we'll talk about more" I let out the breathe I've been helding, and caressed her hands a little more. She closed her eyes by my touch, and I felt myself approaching her more and more, like something was pulling me to her.

We both jumped with the ring of the phone. For a moment we stared at each other, until sara got up and looked at the ID, giving me the first broad smile on that day.

" I guess God is calling us now."

TBC…

Hey…reviews make me write really,really fast. Besides, they make me so happy… you should see my puppy eyes right now.


End file.
